Winter
by Borealum
Summary: A year later, and he still regrets his silence... Why did he have to be reminded of these old feelings? [Marth x Roy]


**For some reason I like writing things at fairly unhealthy times. Like 3:30 in the morning.**  
><strong>Running on 4.5 hours of sleep makes the results even more terrible, but hey! At least it's something...right? Here's hoping there aren't too many grammatical errors.<br>I've been sulking over the lack of Roy in Sm4sh. Hoping for DLC, but I'm not going to keep my hopes up too high...;; **

**Warning: All dat anxiety coming from Marth. (onesided?) Marth x Roy. I might make this into a longer thing rather than a oneshot, though.**  
><strong>Disclamer: I don't own Smash, Fire Emblem, Marth, nor Roy (I'm 100% certain that is in their best interest, too). I only own the fanfiction here.<strong>  
><strong>!~~~~<strong>

The young prince let out a sigh as his skin met with the cold winter air. It was about mid-December and the forecast definitely reflected that. Small, soft-looking snowflakes were drifting down from the white, wintery sky above him as he stood in silence outside of the mansion doors.

Winter always managed to remind Marth of the cold and empty feeling he had tried to keep buried deep in his heart.

Not once did he think that he, the Prince of Altea, would fall in love with someone so totally different from him. Not once did he think that he would fall in love with someone that wasn't even from his own time, and another _male_ at that.

Not once did he think that he would ever fall in love with Roy.

But it happened. He had fallen in love with that certain red-haired duke, a young man not much younger than himself, who seemed to be the one that the bluenette was destined to meet.

However, once he had realized his feelings, everything was torn away from him. Those dreaded letters came that no one had wanted, and one of them had a certain swordsman's name written on the envelope.

Marth's whole world had come crashing down all around him when he heard the news. They didn't lose just one comrade, they had lost four. And of those four, the one name he didn't want to hear was amongst them.

He had shut himself in his room for more than a day, refusing to eat, speak, or come out. Many were worried- especially poor Peach, bless her kind heart- but he wanted nothing more than to sulk and wallow in his own despair.

A few of the mansion's inhabitants knew of Marth's feelings towards Roy, so they had confronted the younger man and asked him to check on Marth himself. It had been that gentle knock on the door of the prince's room and the quiet voice that came from the other side that knocked Marth out of his pitiful daze.

The two talked for a long time that evening. Though they had been friends for a while, they didn't know much about each other outside of their names and oddly similar sword techniques. That whole evening was spent talking about their pasts, where they were from, what they enjoyed, and so on. Roy had done his best to take Marth's mind off of the situation at hand, and for the most part, it had worked.

However, when that day finally came, the prince wasn't ready to accept it. Honestly, he still couldn't accept it even now. The day that his one-sided love's room was emptied, the day that he would see his face for the last time...

The day that his heart shattered into pieces.

And now, a year later to the day, he found himself sulking once more. He would never see Roy again- never be able to tell the redhead his real feelings. The prince would have to suffer in silence for the rest of his life because his love had been ripped away from him before he was brave enough to confess.

His eyes slowly opened and he blinked once in slight surprise. He rose his right hand to his cheek and his fingertips touched his face before he pulled his hand away once again.

His fingertips were damp.

Tears? He had been crying?

Since when? For how long?

Marth pursed his lips into a small, sad frown as he stared at his hand. Slowly, he clenched it into a fist and shook his head. What was he crying for? There was nothing that could be done to bring Roy back- tears would do nothing but create more unnecessary anguish for himself.

With a quiet huff, he turned on his heel and headed back inside the mansion, his calm facade once again returning to the surface as if nothing had happened.

He had always hated winter.

**~~~~!**  
><strong>Bam, done. Kinda short, but I feel like that's enough angst for me for one night...<strong>  
><strong>Anywho, thank you for reading, and hopefully it was at least a little bit enjoyable!<strong>


End file.
